Joey reads a novel
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: Joey reads a novel that is a bit perverted. Seto notices something is off and then things get hot.


Joey was slowly dragging himself to school. Today classes were: boring, boring, boring, lunch, boring, and a double of boring. Joey mostly slept through the first two classes and the third one dragged along on a painful slow pace until it was finally lunch time and he could see his friend and freely talk to them about everything new that was going on. The problem was that the most of them were pared up and trying to suck each other's faces off. The lunch time was coming to an end and Joey was heading for the corridor that would led him to his next classroom when the evil Bakura stopped him "Joey I noticed you are always bored in the lectures, I found this book that may vary interest you and ease up the boredom" Joey never liked the evil guy he gave him the crepes but excepted the book anyway it looked harmless enough. What Joey didn't accomplish to see is the fear instilling smile that Bakura got on his face when Joey took the book.

Since History was never Joey thing he decided to give the book a go, it couldn't be more boring than listening to thing that happened millenniums ago and had no significance what so ever. At first it was a bit tiresome but after he read two sites Joey was hooked. He tried to swallowed the words and read as fast as he could to know what will happen in the next sentence. The bell that announced the end of class startled Joey. He made his way to the next location, the book still in hands and nose buried in it.

Math was wary important and you surely couldn't live without it. Joey tried his best to stay focused but at the end he lost. He couldn't resist the book that was calling him to read and swallow it with his eyes, so he pulled it out of his bag flipped to the marked page and continued reading.

Joey had to reread the site to make sure he read right. The characters that were about to rip each other's throats out were in the next moment making out? Joey continued to read the scene that was becoming more and more heated. He felt a bit guilty he shouldn't be reading such perverted things in the middle of class but he couldn't rip his eyes away. The scenes were described in such detail that Joey couldn't help himself but to picture them. He hoped no one noticed that his breathing was becoming harder deeper more ragged, that he was so slightly sweating and that his pants were sentence after sentence becoming tighter. Never in his life would have Joey imagined that a book could make him so hot and bothered.

Once again the bell tore Joey from his book. He made his way swiftly out of the room thinking that maybe he should make a trip to the toilets to take care of his _problem,_ what he didn't plan was running in to Kaiba…literally. Joey stumbled back disoriented from the hard contact and Kaiba use that to his advantage by slamming Joey against the locker.

"Can't you look where you're going?" Seto had a strong hold on Joey shoulder and looked at him noting that Joeys eyes were a bit foggy or glazed over? Joey mumbled a bit but couldn't make a proper sentence he stopped when he saw Kaibas eyes narrowing. Joey didn't know what he did wrong to piss of Kaiba even more but he did know that it wasn't good that right at that moment his mined decided to bring back hot word, sentence, picture and everything that he read in the book. Joey exhaled sharply to prevent himself from moaning because of his thoughts of what if Kaiba decided that instead of ripping his head off he would fuck his brains out.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes because there wasn't only a weird look in Joeys eyes but the smell too. Kaiba smelled fresh sweat but there was a fine undertone, something like musty but that wasn't quite the word for it but then he pinned it down. Joey was Horny. Kaiba thought back and recalled Joey was already a bit odd in class he noted the blonde being oblivious to everything but…and then a light went on in Kaibas head. "What's the book about, that one that captured you so much?"

Joey was confused about the change in topic, from killing, to books but he soon realized he could certainly not tell what the book was about, "Nothing big, wouldn't interest you".

Kaiba "Hmm how would you know what I like. Tell me what you read so far, anything intriguing or exciting maybe?"

Joey "N-no no nothing exciting" he would rather die than tell Kaiba he was reading a book where there are in detail described sex scenes between two man.

Kaiba on the other hand had other plans. He knew the book, he read about it online. It was a best seller erotic gay novel and he was quite surprised that Joey could read even more surprised he was reading that. And now Kaiba was going to have a bit more fun with that information since the corridors were deserted and no one could whiteness. "I would think different, if it got you so heated"

Joey "NO no, what makes you think that. Nop nothing interesting nothing hotening(1) in their"

Kaiba had an evil spark in his eyes "Oh so nothing hot happened, in the book that you've been devouring with your eyes, but you're all _bothered"_

Joey was breathing hard "I'm not bothered, why would you say that"

With those words an evil smile made its appearance on Setos lips "maybe because of this" Kaiba pressed himself to Joey and pushed his leg between Joeys legs and slightly rubbed his thigh against Joey crotch making the hardness down there evident. Joeys breath hitched in his throat, his mine was in panic mode, red lights blinking, alarms going off but everything shut down when he realized that his body didn't have any connection to his brain anymore. His body on its own started rubbing against Kaibas. Joey griped Setos clothes and buried his head in Setos chest while he continued to hump the brunet's thigh.

Seto did not expect that, but he let it happen. He stood there solid while the blonde was grinding against him and making muffled noised until a loud moan was the announcement of Joeys relies. Joey looked up with pure shocked in his eyes before he pushed Seto away and ran as fast as he could.

The next day Joey took his sweet time walking to school. He was sure that the CEO had told everyone how yesterday his biggest rival dry humped his leg like a bunny in heat. Joey really just wanted to burry himself alive but he couldn't miss school or he would get expelled. Joey arrived at the dreaded place but nothing happened. No one was making fun of him, no one was pointing there finger, no one even side-glanced him. *O..K.. this is weir why isn't anyone making a scene? Maybe for some unexplained unnatural reason Kaiba spared me?* but Joey would soon enough find out that that wasn't the case.

In the fifth period Seto sat behind Joey. He pulled out a book and started reading it in a hushed voice so that only Joey could hear him. Joey quite soon found out what book Kaiba was reading to him. It was the book Joey was reading, the erotic novel and Kaiba was at the part where the two man where dry humping in an airplane. Joey knew it was his own fault that this was happening, but it was just so much easier to blame it all on Kaiba.

Kaiba altered the text a bit to fit better. Instead of the short black heard guy humping the tall blond, it was the short blond humping the tall brunet. Joey couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. In the middle of class the blond and brunet engaged into a fight which earned them a detention.

After school in the detention the teacher told them, that since they don't know how to be still in class they will practice that by just sitting there for the hour, and then the teacher left. Of cores that was not going to go smoothly. Kaiba took out the book once more and started reading it aloud. That didn't settle well with Joey, he was getting really bother and that in more than one way. Joey once again tried attacking the reader but Seto moved. Seto only did a few well planned moved and he got Joey pinned underneath him on a table. Joey didn't know how he got there but now he only could wait for the CEO to decide what's going to happen next. He was at the complete mercy of the brunet, that thought sent shivers down his spine, but the brunet only continued reading. A few moments passed Joey listening to the voce reading when he stiffened like a bored.

Kaiba at that moment knew that his plan was finally starting to take effect. The whole time he was reading from the book a scene that was similar to the one the both were in at the moment and the blonde finally caught up to that. Kaiba threw the book over his shoulder and with a predatory look scanned the blonde beneath him. Joey was looking wide eyed up at him, his mouth parted breathing heavily, pants showed an evident bulge in them and Kaiba could almost see the heart hammering against the chest.

A smirk tugged at the blue eyed teens lips before he slammed them down to capture his "victims" lips. He lightly bit down on Joeys lover lip before entering the mouth with his tongue. Seto expected a fight for dominance but it never came, Seto was dominating and Joey let him, not let him Joey was borne the perfect bottom, moaning, begging for more, Seto was pleased.

Setos hand wandered down till they go to Joeys firm ass a squeezed it and then puling it closer to slam their hips together and then grind there crotches against each other. Joey gasped surprised at the sensation, he knew he was horny as hell but he never thought that Kaiba would actually want this just as much. His though were stopped when Kaiba decided to attack his neck and when did he manage to take off Joey shirt?… Who cares? While Setos mouth was occupied with playing, licking and biting Joeys nipples his hands got rid of Joeys pants and underwear. Thet moment Joey got a little scared. Was Seto planning on going to do this just like that, then it's going to hurt like hell and then the thought crossed Joey mined that Seto couldn't care less if he hurts him.

Seto sensed the shift in emotions. He stopped his work and looked into Joeys eyes; he pulled him into a soft kiss and then went for his briefcase, where he pulled out a bottle of lube. "You know Joey if you want to stop then say so now because later I will not be able to stop myself" Joey just gave a head shake to continue, because he couldn't trust his voice at the moment.

Kaiba violated Joey mouth with his tongue one hand fisting there both shafts and the other hand preparing Joey entrance. Joeys senses were on high drive he didn't know what to do, thrust forward to get his cock more contact or to thrust back to get those amazing finger deeper into him. He knew he wouldn't have that problem anymore; Seto was lifting him onto the table and making him lie down on his back. Seto positioned himself between Joeys legs and put his dicks head to Joeys entrance, slowly pushing in. With a wary slow trusting he got deeper and deeper, kissing Joey to distract him from the pain and slightly massaging Joey cock. When Kaiba was completely in he didn't move, to let Joey grow accustomed to him.

Joey on the other hand couldn't care less about the pain, it didn't hurt that much plus the feeling being completely filled was way too amazing. Before Kaiba knew it Joey was moaning and bucking, to let him know that he wants him to move. They started with a slow pace but pretty soon Joey was screaming for more, faster and other things that Kaiba couldn't understand because of the moans and screams of pleasure. Joey knew what heaven was when Seto kept hitting the right spot and Joey went into nirvana spilling his seed all over them both and tightening around Setos cock bringing the brunet to spill his juice deep inside Joey.

After a few minutes to catch there breathe, they cleaned themselves up and set at the desks to wait for the teacher.

"So what was this, a onetime thing or do you want to maybe repeat it?" asked Joey somewhat shyly.

Kaiba "I'm planning to go thru the whole book, and might I mention that the author has at least 12 more novel like this."

The End

1)That's not a word..right? I just wanted to make it obvious how confused, disheveled, totally out of it, Joey is :D


End file.
